Angel's Love
by AcediaPrototype
Summary: Just a little late one-shot regarding an OC I created and one of the character from the 11eyes story. Will contain spoilers for the rest of the 11eyes story: Fragmented Night. Hope you all enjoy indeed mate!


Authors Note: Hello everyone! It certainly has been a while since last I updated this story and I apologize indeed everyone for this, things have certainly been a little bust and hectic for me that I haven;t had time to do anything regarding 11eyes indeed mate! Anyway; this is a short story that I forgot to upload a while ago and this will contain spoilers for Fragmented Night and a few stories indeed everyone. This will also mainly revolve around the OC as well so...anyway, hope you all enjoy and there will be more 11eyes to come indeed everyone! ;) Please show your support by reviewing and favoriting indeed mates! ;)

Angel's Love

11eyes short story

(Several days before present day, December 23)

The final bell ran and Ogato looked in shock at the clock that had just reached its dismissal period. Ogato sighed but then her usual smile appeared on her face. "Well….looks like I can't keep you anymore now. Such a shame….oh well! You kids have a good Christmas Holidays!" And with that, Ogato turned to the door and walked out. The other students of the class then got up and started talking amongst themselves. Except for one student anyway; who was shifting nervously in his seat and trying to take several calming breaths but his heart was beating like a jack hammer in his chest. His blue-grey eyes turned to look at Tachibana Kukuri at the other end of the classroom who was chatting to her friend, the ever energetic Yukiko and also laughing silently at one of Yukiko's jokes. Logan was about to get up when there was the sound of a moving chair and Logan turned to see Naoi taking a seat right in front of the desk in front of Logan's and staring at him with his golden yellow eyes.

"Why don't you go and ask her already? It's not like you'll be asking a complete stranger," Naoi asked as he regarded Logan?

"I…don't know what you're talking about Naoi," Logan told him nervously, his voice clearly evident he was nervous.

"Did you forget that I'm god, Logan? I know everything about what you're trying to do," Naoi countered, his eyes flashing from gold to bright red.

"Oh really? Then what am I going to ask Kukuri," Logan asked sarcastically, fixing a nervous glare on the over confident individual.

"Well….seeming if you ever get the courage to ask, I can only imagine that you were going to invite her over to your apart-."

"SHHH! Shut up Naoi or else everyone in the whole class will hear you," Logan interrupted a panicked look on his face as he looked nervously at Kukuri for any signs that she might have heard him! Luckily, Kukuri was still talking with Yukiko and gave no indication that she heard Naoi open declaration. Logan sighed in partial relief and laid his head on his desk, slightly shaking. Naoi stared at Logan, the smirk on his face gone as he regarded the overly nervous individual coolly.

"I've never seen you act like this, not even when you asked out Kukuri a few months back. Are you really that nervous about as Kukuri?"

Logan again sighed and looked at Naoi with a nervous and tired look in his eyes. "This is my first time asking out anyone someone like this and well….." Logan couldn't finish, sitting up at his desk and staring up at the ceiling. Naoi chuckled as he looked at Logan's nervous state of mind, then turned back to regard Kukuri from across the room. There was silence between the two as they sat and stared at her. Then Naoi spoke up again in a serious tone, not a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"I know what you said about your past and that your last person that you cared for didn't…." Naoi couldn't finish because Logan looked to regard him with cold, pain filled eyes.

"Tread very carefully Naoi," Logan said in a dangerous, monotone voice. "Or this might be your very last conversation you have on this lovely earth."

"Look, all I'm saying is that odds are, you may not get another chance on asking her and it's obvious that you two care for each other a lot. So…don't you think you and her should spend that special day coming up with her rather than alone?"

Logan stared at him with a slightly shocked look in his eyes as he regarded Naoi, who returned his look coolly. Logan then turned to look at Kukuri with a sorta lost look on his face. Logan's blue-grey eyes started to change color, phasing through blue-grey, to orange, to red/violet color, to black, then to sparking green, foggy blue, and then finally solid grey before it repeated the process. A wave of memories hit Logan, memories of the happy times with Kukuri, seeing her silent laugh, her angelic smile, feeling the warmth of her hand against his….

A hand touched his shoulder's and Logan snapped out of his daze, his eyes returning back to normal and looked up to see the smiling face of Sagara Ichigo looking at him with warm pink eyes. "Go on Logan, ask her to come over to your place for Christmas. I think the two of you deserve that happiness more than anyone," Ichigo said comfortingly, her soft smile lighting up her face. Logan face turned a bright red at Ichigo's compliment and Logan nodded, not even going to ask her how she knew about his plans. She always seemed to know what everyone was planning even if they didn't fully understand it. Logan got up to his feet, his small figure barely reaching up to Ichigo's chest but he didn't mind so much this time. His heart started to beat faster but Logan walked away from Ichigo and Naoi, heading toward Kukuri's direction.

Naoi fixed his gaze away from Logan and turned toward Ichigo with a smirk. "You know, I never figured you as a comforting type, Succubi," Naoi said to Ichigo; referring to her by her nickname he had given him. She turned toward and gave him a smile but unlike the one she gave Logan, hers was more than a little creepy. "Says the soon to be fallen deity who decided it was a good idea to mock the fair Lilith and then paid the horrible price by getting stabbed in the heart."

Logan nervously went to Kukuri, who was still busy talking with the energetic Yukiko; who was talking about the party tomorrow for everyone in the classroom. Kukuri then noticed Logan and silently waved him over toward her. Noticing this gesture; Yukiko also turned and rushed out and hugged Logan, embracing him fully. "Logan," she yelped happily, embracing him tightly! "How have you been today? Are you excited for the party tomorrow?"

"To answer the second question, yes. I'm very excited for the party tomorrow and looking forward to it. As for the first question, I think I'm starting to run out of air if you squeeze me any tighter," Logan muffled as his face was pressed against Yukiko's shoulder. As the two untangled and Yukiko started spewing out apologies, Kukuri silently laughed at the whole scene, her face alight with delight. After finally untangling himself from Yukiko, Logan smiled slightly at the over energetic young girl.

"Hey Yukiko, I was wondering if maybe you can give me and Kukuri a little time alone. This will only take a few moments, I promise."

Yukiko started smiling wider and then nodded happily, her long pig tails moving with her head. "Sure Logan-kun! I'll just leave you and Kukuri to talk about romance and when you two are going to get married and have kids!" Yukiko burst out laughing at Logan and Kukuri's faces turned bright red with embarrassment and she merrily skipped away, joined another group of people who were talking. Logan turned over to see Kukuri had already written something in her sketchpad and was showing it him now.

Yukiko can sure be a bit over the top with this whole relationship situation, can't she?

Logan chuckled at the comment and smiled. "Yeah, she can be a little over centric with this but I've grown used to it by now."

Kukuri smiled at that and started to write something in her sketchpad and then showed it to him.

What was it you wanted to talk about?

Logan's smile faded and he started to fidget nervously; his eyes now looking at the floor. He tried speaking a couple of times but either nothing came out or he could barely make one word come out of his mouth before he choked. Kukuri's smile also faded and she looked curiously at the now nervous Logan. He gulped nervously, took one final breath and then finally got his mouth to work.

"I…I..was wondering that since it was Christmas coming soon….I…I was wondering if ma-maybe you would like to have…."

Logan's mouth failed again and he was having a hard time trying to form words. Kukuri waited patiently as Logan tried to get his act together, curiosity reflecting in her golden brown eyes. He clenched his hands together and rubbed them together nervously and he started to speak again, though it was barely above of whisper.

"I…I…I….was wondering if maybe you would like to co-co-come over to my apartment and…..maybe have….di-di-di-dinner together? Ju-just the two of us on Chri-Christmas day i-if that's o-okay with you?"

Logan finally let out a calming breath as he finally finished asking and leveled his eyes to Kukuri's, his heart beating even faster than it ever had been before. There was silence between the two and the air around the two seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for an answer. Kukuri regarded him with those brown eyes and an unreadable expression on her face. She turned over her sketchpad and started writing in it, her expression unreadable as she wrote. Logan's mouth felt dry and he started to twitch nervously. His body seemed to be having a nervous meltdown and he couldn't control it either. Negative scenario's started spinning in his head, about Kukuri rejecting his offer; saying she had plans or that she was busy or even she simply didn't want to go. Done writing and still with that unreadable expression on her face, flipped over her sketchpad for Logan to see.

I would love to come to your place for Christmas. What time should I be there?

Kukuri smiled sweetly at Logan's stunned expression, her eyes twinkling with an inner light. Logan's heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest and a very warm feeling in his chest started to spread. He also felt weak in the knees and grabbed the edge of a nearby desk for support. Logan returned Kukuri's smile and started to speak in a shaky, relieved voice. "Anytime…would be….good…with me….Kukuri-san," Logan said, his voice weak and gave her a tired smile. Kukuri started to write something quickly in her sketchpad then turned it over.

Are you alright? You look a little pale and extremely tired? Is your heart acting up again?

"My….heart…couldn't be…better. It feels….like something I've…never experienced before."

Logan started to chuckle weakly, his voice showing for one of the first time; a genuine happiness he had not felt very often. There were some tears that left Logan's eyes and trailed downward and he whipped them away with his sleeve. Logan gave her calming smile and started to speak again, his voice still weak from an inner exhaustion he was now feeling.

"Would you….like….to…walk…home….together…Kukuri-san? Kukuri nodded, her smile making Logan feel extremely happy for some reason. Logan started to get up but his legs still felt weak and he nearly fell over. Smiling wider, Kukuri wrote something on her sketchpad then showed it to him.

Would you like some help walking, Logan-kun?

For some reason, Logan felt like his heart was going to fly away at the words and he smiled weakly. "Yes please….thank you kindly….."

Still smiling, Kukuri picked up her school bag, slinging it on to her shoulder and getting up. She then held Logan's arm, put it over her shoulders and both of them headed for the door, Logan leaning on Kukuri for support. However before both of them could reach the door; Yukiko suddenly squealed with delight and embraced both Logan and Kukuri, nearly sending all three of them tumbling to the ground. "Congratulations you two," Yukiko declared out loud! "You two are getting a romantic date on Christmas of all holidays! How romantic!" Logan's tired eyes became wide as he heard this and he goggled at Yukiko. "How the…hell…did you….know," Logan asked his voice still weak? Still smiling, Yukiko pointed to her ears.

"One of the perks of being what I am, sensitive hearing! I could hear the whole thing you little love flowers!"

By now, thanks to Yukiko's declaration; some of the remaining students in class' including Kakeru now knew what was going on and they either walked over to talk to them or they waved, smiled, or gave the two of them thumbs up. From Logan's view point; Logan could clearly see Naoi and Ichigo still sitting where they were a few minutes ago. Ichigo waved a genuine happy smile on her face and Naoi gave him a sly wink, his normal smirk on his face. "Thank you…." Logan whispered, his words slightly tired from the whole event. Kukuri also smiled as she heard Logan's words and her heart fluttered in her chest, eyes twinkling with inner light at the coming event two days from now.

(Two days later, December 25th Present day)

The soup steamed and bubbled as Logan stirred it with the ladle, its heavenly aroma filling the air and making his mouth water with delight. Logan hummed to himself as he put down the ladle and checked about the kitchen; checking on the rice and curry to see if they were nearly done. Logan admitted it was the fanciest dinner but it was the best he could do under these circumstances. Logan cursed himself for not thinking of anything really overly that fancy with the two's big Christmas dinner. But as the old saying goes; make do with what you got. Logan sighed and looked to a container that was sitting on the counter and smiled to himself. At least he got one thing some-what fancy for this occasion and he had to thank Kuroda for this special gift. When he announced to Kuroda that he and Kukuri were having their very first Christmas together; he went to in somewhat of a frenzy with his wife, Chikami Nanako. They disappeared for quite some time until Logan's shift at the Cyberiad café. When Logan was about to leave, Kuroda and Nanako stopped him before he could leave. From there, they handed Logan this container that sat before him; saying that the two of them needed something special for this special occasion.

Inside the container was a Christmas cake; specially decorated with white frosting and everything. When Logan tried to speak, to tell him he couldn't accept this; Kuroda brushed off Logan's voice of protest, saying jokingly that there favorite couple deserved this special gift. Logan smiled at that pleasant memory that filled his mind and he didn't even notice the smoke till his eyes started to water. Logan shook his head and then rushed to the nearly burning curry and started stirring, putting a bit more liquid ingredients so it didn't burn. Logan sighed again; cursing his own stupidity of letting his thoughts wander and almost burning something….again.

"Seriously….this is my what? Tenth time almost setting fire to my apartment today?"

Before he could curse himself again for his wandering mind; a sudden ring startled him and his heart almost leapt to his throat in panic. However, it was not the timer that rang that he had set for the soup but it was the phone instead. Logan shut his blue-grey eyes for a second and breathed a sigh of relief. Get it together, he told himself as he opened his eyes again and wandered to where his only phone was hocked into the wall. You never act like this on any other day, not even when you took Kukuri out on any sort of date at all. So….why was this any different at all? Logan picked up the still ringing phone, his breathing now calmed and answered it.

"Hello, this is the Ryuugu residence, Logan speaking," Logan greeted just like Kakeru had taught him when he helped get this phone in here.

"Hey Logan! This is Daisuke calling from our house phone."

Logan breathed out another sigh of relief and a smile touched his lips as he listened to Kukuri's adoptive father's voice. "Hey Daisuke-san. How are you doing on this Christmas afternoon?"

"Doing great on this end, just got done celebrating with Kukuri here and now sending her off toward your place! How are the Christmas preparations going for you?"

"About as well as you can expect for one whom nearly set the apartment ablaze several times just trying to make everything."

Logan could hear Daisuke's chuckle from the other end of the line and he couldn't help but feel a little better, his smile slightly widening. Kukuri's father and Logan, since the time Kukuri brought Logan home after she rescued him from being sent flying off the bridge by a angry Mio after the whole Dark Pulse incident a few months back; he and the father had actually had a pretty good relationship with each other and thus joked around with each other on occasion like good friends. Secretly; Logan looked at Daisuke as more of a father figure but he kept that little secret to himself. "Anyway; I just wanted to let you know that she was on her way over. She'll be there in about twenty minutes," Daisuke told him after he was done chuckling.

"Alright, I should be done with everything by that time so it all works out perfectly on my end. Unless by some twist of fate that I catch my apartment on fire…..I will be prepared!"

"That's very good! Hopefully, the two of you have a very memorable time and I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thanks Daisuke-san, I'll try to keep that in mind that now I have your approval on this situation."

Both of them chuckled on the phone at this, but it was cut short when Daisuke spoke again; this times his tone a little more serious. "Before I go, there was something I wanted to ask you. It's important now that you speak truthfully please. I count on you to be honest with me, okay?"

Logan smile faded at his serious tone and he forgot about the dinner preparations, his curiosity heightened. "I promise to be honest Daisuke-san and answer all questions to the best of my abilities….what was it you wanted to ask me?"

There was a temporary silence on the other end till her asked the question that made Logan's heart clench. "How do you really feel about Kukuri, Logan-kun? Are you doing this because you like her as a friend or is it because of something more that you feeling toward her?"

Logan's mind went blank for a moment and his heart started to beat faster. Logan knew that eventually this question would be asked but he never expected it to be now. Logan drew a shaky breath and then told Daisuke what he felt in his heart. "I won't say that I did this because we're just merely friends….and it's also not because she saved me from doing a very stupid thing either….I…." Logan's voice failed him and he couldn't say anymore to the silence on the other end. Finally, Daisuke spoke and his voice was not angry or cold.

"I think I understand, Logan-kun. When you were over here when you were hurt and had nowhere to go, I noticed that you seemed to look at her with something….something that you had never felt before in a long time, something that you were scared of feeling. So I noticed you tried to bottle those feelings inside you, I could see that much. Now however….I don't think that's no longer the case. I think that maybe your feelings for Kukuri are starting to bloom. And, even though it's none of my business….Kukuri has been a lot happier ever since her first date with you….I think the hands of god might be on your shoulder's this time."

Logan stood absolutely stunned as he listened to all of this; his entire heart filled with several emotions he couldn't identify…. Daisuke then continued to speak on. "I think that personally, after what the both of you have been through, with your two tragic pasts; God couldn't have brought together two people who were more made for each other. That's how I feel about all of this. Anyway; good luck tonight and will hopefully see you sometime soon! Have a Merry Christmas, Logan!" The phone clicked as the other line was terminated and Logan put the phone away from her ear and looked at it with a mixture of shock. He stood there for a few moments till he finally set the phone down and sighed. He held a hand to his heart and he closed his eyes, letting the memories wash over him. He then opened his eyes and with a determined look in his eye, he set about making the final preparations for the coming night. He smiled to himself and then started humming. Thank you, Daisuke-san, Logan silently thanked from the bottom of his heart. Thank you for showing me what really was in my heart and a soul, my true feelings in this matter of the heart….

(Twenty three minutes later)

There was knock from the door and Logan got out of his room, wearing his loose white Index robes as he approached the door. As today was a special day; he had to wear something at least decent. Unfortunetly, he really didn't have much to work with so he choose his Index robes he had not worn in so long, since the day he first came to Kukuri's house. He twisted the knob and Kukuri was standing in the door way; wearing her normal attire which consisted of a white turtle neck, matching white boots and hat and a white scarf which was tired around her neck. Kukuri smiled at Logan's appearance; her eyes alight with happiness. Logan smiled in return, his heart beating like a jack hammer and a odd fluttering feeling in his stomach. In her hands she held her sketchpad which had three simple words on them but set Logan's heart alight.

Merry Christmas; Logan-kun.

"Merry Christmas, Kukuri-san," Logan bowed, his smile still on his face. "Why don't you come on in before you get snowed in."

Kukuri came in and Logan offered to take her scarf, to which she accepted gratefully. Logan hung the scarf on the coat rack by the door and turned to Kukuri's smiling face. "I'm sorry you had to walk here by yourself. I would have come if I had the chance but since I almost burned down the apartment several time…."

Logan stopped as Kukuri started to silently laugh at the fact Logan had almost set fire to the apartment.

"What? It's not my fault," Logan tried to be serious and hurt but his smile and the fact he couldn't keep the joking voice out of him made Kukuri break out into more laughter, to which Logan also started to laugh. Kukuri then began to write in her sketchpad and when she was done writing, showed it to Logan.

Would you like some help before you almost do burn down the apartment?

"No, everything is almost done anyway by this point and I'm just waiting on one last thing which I know for a fact won't catch fire so….we should be good."

It smells really good, Kukuri commented using her sketchpad.

Logan smiled warmly at her compliment and he felt touched by her words. "To be honest, it's the best dinner plans I have ever made….but I hope you do like it," Logan ended nervously. Logan then gestured to one of the two dinner tables near the table. "Would you like to take a seat?"Kukuri nodded her thanks and approached the dining table. Logan pulled out her chair for her, smiling nervously. When Kukuri took a seat, Logan pushed in her seat; which was a bit difficult but he did it nonetheless. "Can I interest you in a beverage of some sort? Dinner will be ready shortly; one last thing is done cooking yet…"

Water please. I'll assume you'll be consuming Sake since you said last night at the party you loved it.

Logan glared at Kukuri as she silently laughed at his expression. Last night, there was a party at Kakeru's apartment in which all those in the class were all invited; Tadashi had bought some Sake he managed to smuggle there and never having tried it, Logan had a few shots. The result of this kinda made Logan a little bit tipsy and though he couldn't remember much other than the slight headache, the other confirmed that he was a "Light weight" when it came to Sake and that he went a little crazy.

"Hahahaha. Very funny….it was my first time so….I may have gone a bit overboard a little….," Logan said nervously, averting his eyes.

I especially liked the part when you were telling the story on how you and Kanae went to the little festival dance and then ended up in the same bed with each other.

Logan blanched at the sentence causing Kukuri to laugh even harder, her back hunched as she giggled at Logan's expression. "I told you THAT story! I swear; nothing happened that night! It was…um…um…." Seeing Logan so flustered and unable to respond made Kukuri laugh even harder than she did before, causing her to almost fall of her chair. Logan face turned bright red and went about getting the drinks; cursing the very name of every alcohol beverage out there….

Dinner turned out pretty well actually. While it was not that fancy compared to most Christmas dinners, it did tasted good and Kukuri seemed to enjoy it. They talked about some things going on with school, their friends, and what was going on with them. At the end of the whole dinner; Kukuri held up her sketchpad, a very satisfied smile on her lips.

Dinner was delightful. I don't think I could take in anymore food…..

"Well that's a darn shame…and we were just about to get to the best past too on our last course," Logan said pleasantly, his nervousness he had before now receding. Kukuri had a curious expression on her face and Logan's smile widened as he brought out two plates, with Kuroda's cake and ice cream. Kukuri's eyes widened at the sight as she stared at the plate that Logan set in front of her. Logan sat across from her and grinned at her expression on her face.

Did you really make this; she wrote with an amazed expression on her face?

"I really wish I could do this but the cake actually came from Kuroda as for the ice cream….Mizore helped me out with it."

Kukuri's expression dropped as she heard those last words and before she could stop Logan, he took a bite out of it, a pleased expression on his face. That expression froze for a second and there was silence for a few moments. Then Logan eyes shot wide and he rushed toward the sink to spit out the ice cream out, with Kukuri rushing over to help him. Logan spat out the last remains of the ice cream and started to wash his mouth out with water. Kukuri had a concerned look on her face that at the same time looked a bit amused.

"What…what was in that ice cream…." Logan spoke up finally as he washed the last of the ice cream out of his mouth.

That would be nitro-glycerin. She said it helped with the flavor.

"Note to self; do not ever ask her to do that for me again please. If I do…please slap me."

Kukuri giggled again and she led Logan back to the table. He sat at the table and then Kukuri also went to her seat, a smile on her face at Logan's pained expression. Should have warned you, she wrote to him, she made the same thing during the whole cooking fiasco. She almost killed the judges.

"Good to know…hopefully the cake tastes good at least."

Logan hesitantly picked up his fork and took a piece of the cake and put it into his mouth. His taste buds exploded in delight and Logan almost fell off his chair in a near haze. The cake was actually really good! Kukuri, who had watched Logan take the first bite, also took a bite and her face lit up with delight. Logan paused in his eating to watch Kukuri face that had been lit up like a Christmas tree and his nervousness returned in full force. Kuroda….I must thank you for this cake next time I see you, Logan thought to himself. Now comes to the tricky part of the night….

"Um….Kukuri-chan," Logan asked Kukuri, the nervousness evident in his voice? She also seemed to notice this and stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Logan shifted in his seat as he averted his gaze to the package that he just put into his lap, biting his lip. Come on Logan, a part of himself screamed at him! You can do this, man up!

He shakily picked up the package and held it out in front of him, toward Kukuri. She looked surprised at the gift that had been presented to her. "Merry Christmas….Kukuri-san," Logan said nervously, trying his best to smile. Kukuri looked at Logan, then at the gift and then took it up from his grasp. She slowly peeled away the wrapping paper, noticing that Logan seemed more nervous as she peeled more of it away. When all the wrapping paper was cleared away, a small white box was now in her hands. She opened it and her eyes shot open wide as she stared what was inside, her mouth hanging open as well. Logan giggled nervously at her surprise. "I really hope you like it…." he said as Kukuri pulled out the contents the box was in. It was an egg shape crystal that glistened one the purest colors of pale green she had ever seen. It seemed to radiate with some sort of inner glow as she stared at it in wonder. The egg shape crystal was also attached to a silver length of chain that was tied to it.

"Merry Christmas, Kukuri," Logan told her; his head bowing toward her. Kukuri stared from the crystal to Logan, her eyes watering at this thoughtful gift. She couldn't say it but from her eyes, Logan knew she was saying from the bottom of her heart; thank you. "That crystal is rather….special," Logan told her as she put on the pendant. "It's made up of a special kind of Aether energy I pulled from my own shell….you could say your holding a part of me now…." Kukuri smiled as she stared at the very thoughtful gift. Then she wrote to Logan in her sketchpad and then showed it to him.

Thank you very much, Logan-kun. I also have something for you as well.

Kukuri reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver colored package and handed it to him; a smile on her face. "You didn't have to get me anything, Kukuri-san,"he told her shyly as he grabbed the gift and gently took it out of her hands. He slowly opened the package and was shocked about what he found inside. It was a silver star; crafted quite beautifully and glistening under the light. Like Logan's gift to her; it was also attached to a chain but this one was pure white rather than Logan's silver chain. As Logan stared in shock at this gift; Kukuri held up her sketchpad.

You said before you never really received any gift at all in the past so….I tried to craft you one. I hope you like it.

Logan felt something slid on his cheek and he reached to touch it and his hand came back wet. There were tears in his eyes at this thoughtful gift from her….and something inside him started to shatter. Kukuri looked at alarm at Logan as he started to tremble, placing the Silver Star at his chest. He opened his eyes and he looked straight at Kukuri with grateful, touched eyes. "You know….this means a lot more to me than anyone could ever think…"

Kukuri stared in amazement over this and Logan continued on, the mirror that held Logan's thought starting to shatter in his mind. "For a big part of this one's life….this one has always been alone, so alone. Never having to have any friend or anyone else to talk to….so always alone….but then….I came to this city." Logan's emotions were like a tidal wave and he couldn't stop it even if he wanted too. Kukuri just listened to it all silently.

"When I first came here….all I cared about was dying. I thought that maybe that was my one relief I had in my wretched existence for life….all I had left was death….but then I met Kakeru, Yukiko, Shiori,….and you and my life changed, me dead feeling heart finally started to beat again….and I started to have hope again…even when I became a Dark Pulse…even when I did horrible things to all of you, you all did your best to save me. You however….."

Logan looked Kukuri straight in the eye and told him what he really felt…what he had been holding back for so long. "When I first met you; outside Ayane Garden, I was scared. So scared because you made me feel something in my dead heart…you were the start of it all. And you were always there for me, even when I went insane….even when I tried to hurt all of you, you still took me in when I was about to die. I really truly appreciate that….Kukuri-san….more than anything else in this world. But…it's more than appreciation that I feel now ….now that I look at you now and the memories of what has happened to us… I….I love you….Kukuri."

There was silence as Kukuri stared at Logan with an unreadable expression on her eyes and Logan shifted in his seat, the full weight of his words only now reaching him. There was a sound of a moving chair and Kukuri started to approach him, that unreadable expression on her face still there. Logan flinched at this and prepared for the worst. He expected maybe a slab or something of that nature. He admitted that maybe he went a bit too far and his feelings may have gotten the better of him…. However; Kukuri stopped in front of him and her face was only inches away from his. "What…." Logan barely got a word out when she kissed him right on the lips. Logan's eyes opened wide and he sat stunned as they kissed. Her lips were soft, softer than he ever felt and something inside him started to explode inside of him. They parted lips and Kukuri smiled at him with such a smile that a part of him started to melt

"Best….kiss….ever…." Logan said a smile now on his lips. Kukuri grabbed onto his arm and started to guide him off the chair, moving toward his room. As they walked slowly, Logan stared in amazement as suddenly a pair of wings started to form on Kukuri's back. Bluish white, feathery wings materlized on her back as they continued walking to his room. As they went into his room; Logan's nervousness started to peak but also something else started to stir inside him, a feeling of nothing like he ever felt before. Kukuri then turned and embraced him, a radiant smile on her lips and silver tears falling down her cheeks. Logan also started to cry and embrace her as well. They held that position for a few moments then they stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure…you want to do this," Logan asked hesitantly? "I don't want to do this if you don't want to do this….."

Kukuri just nodded and they kissed again. The kiss however turned fierce and their bodies started to move in sync with each other, in perfect harmony with each other. Unbeknownst to the both of them, nor did neither of them were even aware of it, both the pendants around there necks started to pulse and glow brightly. Each of them started to pulse with each other, in perfect heartbeat with each other. Kukuri feel on the bed and stared at Logan with passionate eyes. Logan went up to her and whispered in her ear; "I love you….Kukuri-san." For some reason; Logan could swear he also heard a voice also, an angelic voice of an angel whispering in his ear, it's soft music like tones making his heart flutter.

I love you too, Logan-kun.

The two than began to kiss and thus the pact of lovers was sealed. A silver glow and pale green glow illuminated the room as they joined together in the blooming love of this holy day. The rest of the evening past in a blur to the new couple and the white snow started to fall onto the ground. From the window; the mysterious girl wearing a white-black dress and had one blue-green cat like eye and one blue eye smiled at the two. "When the heart of the angel beats in harmony of the heart of madness, indeed the two shall begin to finally fly and take shape the love of god as he truly wanted. Merry Christmas….Kukuri-san and Logan-san. May your hearts find the truest form of love in which all the angels sing, in the name of god above….may your love never die even when heaven and earth are torn asunder; may it never stop it's heavenly glow," Echo said to herself with a genuine smile of joy as she turned and skipped away from the scene, her form wavering until finally disappearing altogether….

Merry Christmas! Tee hee! ;) Hope you enjoyed it! To my friend; I bid thee a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ;)


End file.
